


And Let Me Kiss You

by SpaceWaffleHouseTM



Series: One Shots from the Waffle House [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, No Pregnancy, Platonic Cuddling, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM
Summary: Ben and Rey are best friends, and are cuddling on the couch. Rey’s head rests on his chest, his breathing as relaxed and steady as the calming beat of his heart.When she’s sure he’s asleep, she leans up and places a soft kiss on his lips. He pulls her closer.He was awake the whole time.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One Shots from the Waffle House [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298357
Comments: 82
Kudos: 457
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	And Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> This was done solely to help boost the number of overall reylo fics to 20,000 baby
> 
> Shit all editing done 🤘

The best part of any week is Saturday. It’s right between Friday and Sunday, and the only day of the week in which she is guaranteed to have shit-all to do, and it’s also movie night with her best friend, Ben. 

They’d made it a tradition when they’d moved in together, and now, after two years of being roommates, they’d gone from sitting on opposite sides of the couch to, well, right now they’re spooning. His arms are wrapped around her waist, and she’s pressed tightly against him, both of them facing the screen as  _ Stardust  _ plays in the background. 

Well, she was facing the screen, but a few minutes ago, she heard Ben’s breathing become even, his arms going slack around her as Yvaine and Tristan sailed across the sky onscreen. Now she’s turned around, her eyes watching his sleeping face as the light of their tv flickers, and bathes him in a series of yellows and blues. He’s beautiful like this, she thinks, remembering the first time she’d ever seen him asleep. 

It had been on another movie night, back when they sat on opposite ends of the couch, back when she hadn’t quite fallen for him yet, and she’d just covered him with a blanket and gone off to her bedroom once the credits rolled. A part of her had wanted to kiss his forehead, and that was when she realized she might’ve been in trouble. 

Now her eyes are falling to his lips. She’d started falling for him a year ago, and now she is head over heels, but there is no way he feels the same. One time just a month ago, she’d caught a text on his screen to their mutual friend, Poe, asking how to tell “her,” how he felt. That had been devastating, and ever since, she’s resigned herself to only having these moments where Ben falls asleep, where he’s unconscious and unaware that she’s staring at him, and they’re holding each other as if they’re lovers. 

As if they ever will be. 

Right now, one hand is placed flat on his chest, feeling his heart flutter beneath her palm as the other hand rests on his cheek, her thumb gliding over his lips as his breathing stutters ever so slightly. For a second, she fears he’s woken up, then he relaxes, and she resumes running the pad of her thumb over his lower lip, wondering what it would feel like to kiss him. 

Ben Solo has the most plush, full lips she’s ever seen on a man. His lips are a work of art, painted on by the finest artist using only the most beautifully rich reds that make them look as though they were colored by rubies. He looks like something out of Snow White. Skin as pale as snow and lips as red as roses. 

He is extraordinary, and she finds herself compelled to move closer, knowing she’ll never get another chance if she doesn’t move now. She’ll just leave a little peck, a tiny smooch like she’s kissing him good night. It won’t mean anything, and so she goes in for it, closing her eyes as she leans in, and feels his breath ghost over her lips for the first time. 

“Ben,” she whispers softly, then her lips meet his, and she means for it to be fast, she really does, but then the unexpected happens the moment she makes contact. 

His arms wrap tightly around her, and he’s kissing her back. 

A fresh wave of shock and adrenaline passes through her system, her entire body a live wire as she suddenly finds herself making out with the man who’s only ever been her best friend and roommate, never anything else. The kiss he’s giving her, though, is anything but platonic. It’s wild, intense, and yet, it’s overwhelmingly peaceful, and she feels safe, secure, like she’s protected against all evils. 

Her body becomes weightless as his soft lips press against hers, and she melts against him. It’s everything she’d ever hoped it would be, from the way his lips feel so gentle against hers, to the way his hands rest on her hip and back, and even to his foot curling around the back of her calf, twining them together as he kisses the soul out of her. 

This feels incredible, and she knows she’ll have to breathe eventually, but, god help her she doesn’t want to. He’s kissing her, actually kissing her, and her hand is making its way from his cheek up into his hair, eliciting a soft moan from him that makes her entire body shiver. 

It’s then that her lungs finally protest their lack of air, and she pulls away, gasping for breath as he does the same, both of them laughing helplessly as they rest their foreheads against each other, and breath heavily. His hand comes up from her back, those massive fingers of his gingerly stroking her cheek as she opens her eyes, catching sight of his smile before he goes in for another kiss, this one lasting barely half a second before he pulls back again, and more soft giggles ensue. 

“Hi,” she whispers. 

“Hi.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were awake?” she asks, shoving lightly at his shoulder as he continues laughing. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“If I’d told you I was awake, that wouldn’t have happened,” he replies, then his dark eyes meet hers, and a rush of air leaves him as he looks at her as though making sure she’s real. “And you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting.”

Her heart stops. Just for a fraction of a second, but it stops. “What?”

“Rey, I’ve been in love with you for the past year, I just didn’t know you felt the same way,” he admits, his voice low and quiet as his hand slips back from her cheek to cup the base of her skull, tilting her head up towards his. “I should’ve said something sooner. I even asked Poe of all people how to tell you.”

_ Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.  _ That text was about  _ her.  _ She was the one he— _ holy shit.  _ “You love me?”

“I do.” His smile grows wide enough that she can see his dimples and those cute little crinkles by his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, I just—I’m so stupid, I thought you were in love with someone else. I saw that text to Poe.”

“No, no, that was about you.” He pulls her closer again, planting a soft little kiss to her forehead as he sighs. “It’s only ever been you, Rey.”

Now she’s grinning, too, her body shaking with excitement as she wedges a leg between his, and pulls herself even closer so that they’re chest to chest. “Why were you pretending to sleep?”

“I wasn’t at first, I was actually trying to fall asleep, but then I felt you move, and…” He gestures vaguely, then he sighs. “Suddenly I felt more awake than ever.”

“I know what you mean. That was a good kiss.”

“It was.”

“Can we do it again?”

“Pretend to sleep?” 

“No, you big oaf, I need you to kiss me.”

“Oh, I can do that,” he says, causing Rey to laugh right up until the moment his lips touch hers again, and she melts against him anew, their relationship finally shedding its platonic layer as they become a tangle of limbs on their living room couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I’ve been informed that this was the fic that pushed reylo over 20k so I’m screaming


End file.
